


Wanderlust

by KickstartAsylum (JustAnotherWanderingSoul)



Series: The Parker Family Escapades [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Abomination, Avalis is having none of it, Dark Humor of the Holocaust joke calibre, Demons, Desire Demon - Freeform, Everly's a dream walker, Everly's got a real pottymouth, Everly's parents' A+ parenting, I Don't Even Know, I'm Going to Hell, MCiT, MGiT, Mentions of past abuse, Modern Character in Thedas, Modern Girl in Thedas, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Real monologuer this chick, Roderick? More like Roder-dick, Sometimes Unintentionally Insensitive Protagonist, Still iffy on that first chapter, a la Anders style, does 17 count as a kid-quisitor?, except, joined with a spirit, may remove it later, probably will, this one's an actual demon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2018-11-19 02:10:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11303571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherWanderingSoul/pseuds/KickstartAsylum
Summary: Neverland, or as she goes by, Everly, is a dream walker. After accidentally making a deal with a desire demon, she ends up in Thedas. Only, the demon came with. Between becoming the 'Herald of Andraste' and hiding the fact that she has a 'house guest', Everly is very busy. If only she hadn't mentioned her desire to travel. If only she'd realized she'd stepped over a new boundary that night. If only she'd known... But that's the thing, isn't it? She did know, she just didn't think.





	1. The Day Before It All Began

**Author's Note:**

> I saw the prompt on tumblr and thought it was a great idea! If any of you know who originally submitted it to the Modern Girl In Thedas tumblr, let me know! I'd love to give proper credit!
> 
> "OC accidentally makes a deal with a demon/spirit while they’re dreaming, not knowing they’ve entered the Fade, and wakes up possessed somewhere in Thedas. Maybe the spirit has all the power over their body when they wake up? Maybe the spirit has no power over their body but continually makes their presence known in their mind? Maybe both struggle for dominance over the body? Or they come to some sort of agreement?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everly gets some not so good news. Work slides by uneventfully, followed up by a blow out and changed circumstances.

Everly looked up from her computer, where a lecture played.

" _Que pasa?_ " At the blank stare she received, she corrected herself. "Spanish class, what did you need?"

"Cross wants to see you. Something about credits." The boy went back to his seat, and Everly's stomach dropped to the floor even as she stood up. She paused her video, crossed to the "round" table -Max's voice rang in her head. "It's a rectangle, not round!"- grabbed her credit sheet from the folders, and slipped out of the classroom. It was a few short feet down the hall until she got to Cross' classroom. She leaned inside the door. He was on the phone. She sighed. The other kids never noticed how much work he put in for them. The tournaments, the benefit dinner every year, the field trips, the leniences the normal high schoolers don't get. He and Handerson both. Hell, even Kirk! She stepped back into the hall, waiting for the click of the phone being set down, then stepped back inside.

"You wanted to see me? I have my credit sheet." He looked up from the papers on his desk.

"Yeah! Yeah, take a seat." He gestured to a hard plastic chair, and Everly sat. "You know, we knew at the beginning of the year you'd have to really buckle down and kill it to graduate this year, and I'm not saying you didn't! I'm not, but doing the math, you'll probably have to come back for a fifth year." She paled, even as she nodded, resigned.

"I really thought I was killing it. Guess not." She leaned back, crossing her arms.

"You were, but you knew at the beginning it was going to be a close call. You'd have to put in twenty more hours a week if you wanted to graduate on time." He looked as regretful as she felt.

"I can't, though. Between work, and this, I'm hard pressed for any extra time anymore." She sighed. "Whatever. _Es lo que es_ , and all that." She stood.

"If that's all, I got class work to do," She smiled bitterly. It wasn't his fault at all, it was all hers, but it stung none the less. She retreated quickly, sinking down against the wall in the hallway. When her parents found out... she shivered. She allowed herself ten seconds of panic, then breathed deep, steadying herself. She had a Spanish class to finish.

* * *

Work was slow, and Everly managed to get a few extra hours worth of class work done. At this pace, she did the math, she'd have Spanish done next Tuesday, and Biology done tonight. She grinned, maybe that'd mellow out her parents. She couldn't wait until summer, then she could ditch this job and go back to the carnival and travel all summer. She idly wondered if she'd see Rhett again this year, even as she put her laptop away and started ringing up the lady that had begun unloading her cart.

"Did you find everything okay?" She asked. She didn't think the store was laid out weirdly, but clearly the lady thought so, politely complaining that she hadn't been able to find a lot of what she needed.

"Well, that's odd. I'll bring it up to my boss once my shift is done." She gave the lady a smile and sent her on her way. Idiot.

 _'I bet she didn't even look.'_   She shook her head, before returning to her classwork.

* * *

It was dark by the time she got home.

" _Tadaima!"_   She yelled into the empty house, kicking the door shut behind her. " _Okaeri_." She mumbled the response even as she hung her keys on the hook and dropped her backpack onto the ground, heavy books and laptop thumping loudly. Maybe there was still left over pizza? She made her way to the kitchen, burying her head in the fridge. Nope. She dragged the egg carton out from under the watermelon bowl, scowling at her mother's stupidity. Who fucking puts _watermelon_ on top of _eggs_? She quickly set to cooking, taking a moment to start her 'emo' playlist, yelling along to the music.

" _And we all get together when we bury our friends,_

_ba-ba-ba, ba-ba-ba,_

_And we all want to party when the funeral ends,_

_ba-ba-ba, ba-ba-ba!_ "

She grinned, until she heard the door shut. She shut up, and the music went off. She turned on her camera, recording. It was a fifty/fifty chance at this point, whether there would be an argument that would be useful against the bitch or not.

"Come move your shit out of the way!" Came the expected yell.

"It's not in the way, _mother_." She yelled back, even as she moved to grab her bag and throw it into her bedroom.

"Who said you could cook?" Everly rolled her eyes.

"I'm almost an adult mother, I think I can handle operating the stove!"

"I'm the adult, you're the child, and I said you're not to use the stove when no one's home!" Everly shook her head, gritting her teeth.

"Well, _sorry,_ just let me dump them out and wash the pan then, I didn't realize I wasn't allowed to feed myself! I mean, it's not like I buy the fucking groceries or anything!" She grabbed her phone, careful to not stop the recording and turned around, heading for her room, even as her mother followed her.

"Watch your language! I am your mother, and you _will not_ talk to me that way!"

"Or what? You'll hit me? Take my door away? Make me fail my classes? News flash, honey, those tactics didn't work before, they won't work now!"

"You ungrateful little-"

"Ungrateful? _Ungrateful_?!" Her voice reached a barely comprehensible screech. "I'm grateful I have the chance to graduate at all! I'm grateful every night we all go to bed and you haven't hurt Belle, and Lily, and Roxi! I'm grateful that I have a fucking job! What I'm not grateful for? Being raised in constant fear, and then growing up in constant fear for my sisters!"

"You wouldn't be "in constant fear," if you weren't all such awful fuck-ups! If you would just fucking _act normal_ , I wouldn't-"

"Shut up! Just shut up! Don't you _dare_ blame it all on us! You are the one that chose to-"

"You bring it on yourself! You little brat, I'd have left you at the hospital when you were born, if I'd known you'd be this much trouble!" Everly reeled back, as if physically hit. She paused, then 'roostered up,' as her mother called it.

"I don't have to take this kind of shit from you! What would your mother say if I told her about your parenting skills, or lack thereof? She'd be ashamed to have raised such a cunt, believe me you!" Her mother remained silent for a moment, the only sound was Everly's harsh breathing, struggling to contain her temper.

"You know, I've been very lenient about your little fits, but this time, you leave this house, and you don't come back, you hear me?"

"Loud and clear, _mother_." She grabbed up her emergency bags, slung them over her shoulders, and pinned her mother with a glare.

"I will die homeless before I come back here. And when you get even older, and the others want nothing to do with you two, I'm going to put you in the worst old-folks home I can find. You'll have lots of time to figure out where you went wrong and why you deserve it." She swept out through the front door, stopping the camera and texting Roxi as she made her way to her car.

_fought w/ the bitch. get the girls from lisa's, bring them 2 peter's. we're not going back._

It wasn't long before she got an affirmative reply, and she pulled out of the driveway. At least Peter's house was closer to her work. As she drove, she slowly calmed down. She shook her head, sighing. That was not smart. Not smart at all. But like all their fights, it started small and escalated. At least the police hadn't been called this time. She needed to call Peter.

* * *

 

She broke down crying on the phone, and had had to pull over on the side of the road. By the time she got back on the road, Roxi had already picked up Lily and Belle, and was almost at Peter's house. When she'd gotten there, it was chaos. The girls were crying, and Roxi nudged them towards Everly.

 _They won't listen to me._ She'd mouthed, and Everly sighed. It'd taken a while, but eventually, she'd gotten the girls to sleep, and Everly played the recording for Peter.

"Think it's enough to take her to court over? I don't want them to have to go back." She asked, watching them sleep on the couch.

"Maybe, I'm not all that familiar with law. If she talks about you-know-what to them though, we might be able to get her put away as batshit crazy." He ran a hand through his hair. "That leaves him though, as the next person for custody."

"What if we show them the stuff from before? I mean, it's not like they'll know all that's a year old, as far as they're concerned, that all just healed." Roxi added in from her perch on the counter top between the kitchen and the living room.

"You want to lie to the _judicial system_? That could make sure we never got custody!" Everly hissed.

"Pfft, you forged her signature to get us our licenses. Literally no difference."

"It might not matter that it's a year old, it's still proof that he's unfit to raise them." Peter glanced between the two of them. Everly nodded, resigned.

"It's all still on my flash drive." She lifted her lanyard, where the flash drive hung, next to her keys. "We've got shit to do tomorrow, and it's late. Let's get some sleep and talk more tomorrow." The others nodded, and Everly curled up on a recliner, Roxi taking the second couch. Peter climbed the stairs, and as his footsteps retreated, silence fell.

"Do you really think we can do this?" Roxi's voice was quiet, and, Everly thought, scared.

"I know I left us in a shitty position to do so, but yeah. We have to."


	2. The Wrath of Heaven, Part 1

Everly, or, as her birth certificate said, Neverland, was what her sister Roxi called a dream walker. She rarely dreamed herself, instead, she "walked" through others' dreams. So when she stepped into a constantly shifting imitation of the Fade, she thought nothing of it.

 _Another Dragon Age fan, cool._ Except, there was no one around except what looked like a desire demon, who wavered on the edges of the dream.

"Hello?" She called out, hoping to find the dreamer. Instead, the demon landed solidly inside the dream, approaching her confidently. Everly was so focused upon the demon, that she didn't notice their surroundings slowly take the form of her favorite place, until the rushing of high tide water through stone drew her attention to the mouth of the somewhat submerged cave. The water rose until it was near knee-deep, and stopped, softly pulsing with the waves that washed in shells and fish and sand. She turned to the demon, who smiled.

 _I've found conversation is easier when the visitor is comfortable._ Everly flinched, not expecting the voice to fill her head. Then the words struck her.

"You... want to talk? Most dreamers don't realize I'm there, let alone want me there." She wrapped her arms around her, giggling despite herself when a fish tickled her leg with a fin as it passed her.

 _I'm not most... dreamers, though._ The pause before 'dreamers' was almost imperceptable, and Everly didn't catch it. She nodded. "True. So what did you want to talk about?" She leaned against the water-smoothed wall.

 _I've never seen a place such as this._ The demon gestured around. _Where are you from?_ Everly shrugged.

"I haven't been here in a long time. We used to live on the coast in California, but we moved to Michigan when I was a teen. I'd been hoping to move back after I finish college, but it's an iffy plan at the moment. I still have to finish high school, after all." The demon seemed to cling onto her every word, and Everly smiled.

"I want to travel the world first, so I may end up finding somewhere I like more."

 _And if you could travel to another world?_ Everly laughed.

"I'd love to, but everything has a price. I don't think I'd be able to afford that, plus I have to take care of my younger sisters." Her smile fell.

 _Well, this is a dream. The only price would be taking me along._

"Take you along how?"

_I'd only have to attach myself to your... energy, I suppose you'd call it. Your dream-self._

"I mean, it sounds fun, but it's a dream, not a whole lot we could visit before one of us has to wake up." The demon tilted her head.

 _Haven't you ever had a dream that seemed to last years? But you'd only slept a few hours at most?_ Everly nodded.

"On a few occasions."

 _Then, let's go. We're wasting such_ precious _time._ The demon held out her hand, and Everly hesitated.

"What's your name? I can't just say 'Hey, you' everytime I want to ask something."

 _I am called Avalis. And you are?_ Everly put her hand in the demon's.

"I'm Everly. Let's go then, Avalis." The 'world' around them warped, and Everly woke up.


	3. The Wrath of Heaven, Part 2

          Harsh pain in her hand woke her up, followed by numb legs and most likely bruised knees as she became more aware.  
_Good morning, dear one._ Everly's head shot up, startling the guards around her. Three drew their swords. One left.

_"Avalis! You- you tricked me!"_

_How so? I told you you could travel to a new world. I told you time would pass differently between here and there. I named my price. And you, you accepted. Do not get mad at me, it is you that dealt this fate._ Everly slumped again, staring at the stone floor. The guard returned, and a moment later the door swung open and two women swept in, one immediately stalking towards Everly. 

"Tell me why we shouldn't kill you now." She circled behind Everly, and stopped just to the left of being in front of her. "The Conclave is destroyed. Everyone who attended is dead. Except for you." Everly shook her head.

"I don't know what you think I did, but I swear, I didn't do anything."  The woman, who Everly now recognized as Cassandra, grabbed her manacled wrist, holding up the glowing palm. 

"Explain this!" The green light flared, and Everly winced at the pain. 

"I don't know anymore about it than you do!" 

_You're lying to her, tsk tsk, dear one._

_"Shut up, Avalis! You're distracting me."_

"You're lying!" She raised her hand, and Everly violently flinched away, eyes shut and still held by the wrist. Leliana, if her ears were correct, stopped Cassandra.

"We need her, Cassandra."

"Just let me go." Her voice was small, and meek, and anger flared in her chest at her own pathetic state. She wasn't five, dammit!

"Do you remember what happened? How this began?" Now Leliana was talking to her, and she took a deep breath before responding. 

"No, no memory, no ideas. I'm sorry, I wish I knew." 

"Go to the forward camp, Leliana. I will take her to the rift." The red-head left, and Everly watched Cassandra.

"What actually happened?" Cassandra helped her to her feet, replacing the manacles with rough rope.

"It will be easier to show you." They passed the two guards closest to the door, and opened said door to the outside world. Cold air rushed over Everly's face, and she realised she wasn't wearing her favorite jammies. Instead, she was in her warmest clothes, with multiple hoodies under her winter coat and her thick leggings under jeans. She was going to ask Avalis if she knew why, until she looked up and saw the Breach. It didn't matter how many times you saw it after starting yet another playthrough, it was  _terrifying._  

"Holy fucking hell..." She muttered as Cassandra spoke. 

"We call it the Breach.  It’s a massive rift into the world of demons that grows larger with each passing hour. It’s not the only such rift, just the largest. All were caused by the explosion at the conclave."

_That, Everly, is what we came through to get to here._

_"We survived that?"_

_Yes._

"I've seen explosions, huge ones, and they never caused anything like this..." 

"This one did.  Unless we act, the breach may grow until it swallows the world." The mark on Everly's hand flared, and she fell to the ground, hissing in pain. 

_Give it a moment, it'll stop soon._

_"That's easy for you to say!"_

"Each time the Breach expands, your mark spreads… and it is killing you. It may be the key to stopping this but there isn’t much time." Everly gritted her teeth, pushing herself to her feet while she replied.

"I don't mind helping, but let's just get this done with." They began walking, the path winding through the village and throngs of people going about their business, although  many stopped to glare.

          "They have decided your guilt. They need it. The people of Haven mourn our Most Holy, Divine Justinia, head of the Chantry. The Conclave was hers. It was a chance for peace between mages and templars. She brought their leaders together. Now, they are dead."

"Damn..." Everly shook her head, the stares unnerving her. They finally made it to the gates, and once they were on the other side, protected from the glares, Everly relaxed. 

"We lash out, like the sky. But we must think beyond ourselves, as she did. Until the breach is sealed." She pulled out a dagger, and Everly stepped back as she turned. Cassandra reached for her hands, cutting the rope bindings. 

"There will be a trial. I can promise no more."

_Well, how fair and just of her!_

_"Shut it. They're probably scared out of their minds. The last thing we should do is antagonize them!"_

_"_ Come, it is not far." Cassandra started walking again, and Everly kept pace just to Cassandra's left side as they crossed the bridge. 

"Where are we going?"

"Your mark needs to be tested on something smaller." 

          They made their way in silence to another set of gates, and as they passed through, Everly started following behind Cassandra. They turned to the left, heading towards the Breach, and wove between spiked barricades. Three soldiers rushed past, sreaming about it being 'the end of the world.'

"Well, that's encouraging..." Everly rolled her eyes.

 _Indeed._ They just barely crested the hill before Every hit the dirt again, mark flaring. She curled around her hand, forehead nearly touching the ground as she focused on breathing. The pain took longer to leave this time. Cassandra helped her to her feet.

"The pulses are coming faster now. The larger the Breach grows, the more rifts appear, the more demons we face." They continued on, and Everly hoped they managed to stop the Breach before the next pulse. That shit hurt!

_Not for much longer it won't. Don't worry._

_"You say that like it's supposed to help."_

_It is..._

_"Well it doesn't."_

_Oh._

         They managed to get half way across the bridge when a flying green mass crashed into it, knocking the stone out from under them. Everly quickly got to her feet, even as Cassandra surged towards a shade, sword and shield at the ready. The tell-tale sludge that appeared before a shade bubbled near Everly's feet, and as she backed away, she glanced around for a weapon, hopefully one she could use well enough. A bow and quite a few arrows lay in a crate near by, and she lunged for them, nocking an arrow and glancing for her target. The shade stood, wavering as it stared at her. She didn't know why it wasn't attacking, but she wasn't about to wait and find out. She raised the bow and aimed at what passed for it's forehead, letting the arrow fly as it finally started towards her. Her arrow landed between its eyes, and a blade pierced it's chest. It fell to the ground, dissolving disgustingly. Everly looked around for anymore enemies before lowering her bow. She turned back towards Cassandra, flinching when she found a sword in her face. 

"Drop your weapon, now." 

"Holy fucking hell, woman! Don't they teach you weapon safety? Don't point one unless you plan to use it!"

"What makes you think I don't?" The sword edged closer to her face, and Everly dropped the bow, glaring.

_Calm down. She's only being cautious._

_"I thought I was supposed to be the voice of reason between us."_

_If you want to be, then go ahead._

_"_ Wait... I cannot protect you. You should be able to defend yourself." She turned away, sheathing her sword as she walked away. She stopped a few feet away, turning back. "I should remember that you chose to come willingly." Everly grabbed her bow up again, keeping it out as they made their way wherever Cassandra decided they needed to be.


	4. The Wrath of Heaven, Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everly meets the fam. She makes it to the forward camp in one piece, and closes her first (and second) rift along the way. She also monologues about home. Everyday stuff, you know.

          The frozen river was hard to walk on, let alone keep the pace that Cassandra set. If Everly hadn't had bruised knees from kneeling on that stone floor, she definitely did now. As soon as she was able, she walked in the snow instead.  "Where are all your soldiers?" Everly brushed her hair out of her eyes while she waited for a response. "At the forward camp, fighting. We are on our own, for now." Silence reigned after that, wind howling as they crested another hill. Three shades skulked along the frozen river, and Everly had her bow ready even as Cassandra charged. Everly was no where near being an expert with the bow. Anything further than a highschool gym-length and she was bound to start missing, but these demons were barely fifty feet away, and as long as she had the altitude advantage, she only had to worry about not hitting Cassandra. They followed the river, once the last shade fell.

          It didn't take them long to reach another bend in the river, where a set of stairs conveniently paved a path to a wraith atop the ledge, underneath which a shade lurked. Cassandra, tank that she seemed to be, immediately went for the shade, and Everly raced halfway up the stairs in an attempt to get closer to the wraith. Until a blast of whatever from the wraith sent her stumbling back several steps, almost falling. 

"Oh, piss off!" She raised her bow, nocked an arrow, and let it fly. Instead of striking dead center in the chest, it struck the right shoulder.

"Too far up, too far left." She muttered even as she let another fly. The wraith dodged last second, sending more of that green... magic? towards her. It was easy enough to dodge once she knew it was coming. A final arrow finally put it down, and she glanced around for Cassandra, who was already climbing the stairs. She motioned for Everly to continue on, and she did, even as Cassandra overtook her. Everly slid down the hill, hollering and whooping, but when she hit ice, she wiped out face first. Cassandra sighed, and Everly could almost see the [Disgusted Noise] above her head. She climbed to her feet, grinning.

"The world's ending. Take your fun where you can, Cass." She flounced off, ignoring the pain in her face.

_Was that truly necessary?_

_"Yes, it was."_

         At the next bend in the river, They took on three wraiths and two shades, Everly laughing even as she took hits. The fight drug out a little, but at the end, Everly crowed triumphantly.

"Pwned! By a newb!" She laughed. "Take that, Fade denizens!" She grinned even as Cassandra shook her head. They moved up the stairs, and fighting sounds reached Everly.

"We're getting close to the rift, you can hear the fighting." Cassandra said, even as Everly looked to her to ask.

"Who's fighting?"

"You'll see soon, we must help them." At the top of the stairs, Cassandra headed right, and Everly followed, staying up on the semi-destroyed bridge to pick off demons while Cassandra dropped down and joined the fray. 

          Everly, when the fight was done, dropped down, hurriedly approaching the rift.

"Quickly, before more come through!" A warm hand wrapped around her wrist, and when it was shoved towards the rift, the pain in her hand amplified, until it finally connected to the rift. Then it started to become numb. She twisted her hand, wrapping it around the string-like thing that connected her to the rift, and jerked it back. It closed, like a door, and she grinned. 

" _Fuck_ yeah! Nailed it!" She ignored the strange looks she was getting from the others, shaking out her hand in hopes of returning feeling. 

“Whatever magic opened the Breach in the sky also placed that mark upon your hand. I theorized the mark might be able to close the rifts that have opened in the Breach’s wake – and it seems I was correct.” Solas carried on as if she hadn't yelled what they thought to be nonsense.

"Which, hella lucky all around. You could have been wrong, after all. It's a lot like shutting a door, if shutting a door leaves your hand number than novacaine." Everly sighed, before giving him a small smile.

"Meaning it could also close the Breach itself." Cassandra sounded hopeful, and Solas looked to her.

"Possibly." He turned to Everly. "It seems you hold the key to our salvation." She smirked.

"Just point me to the lock."

"And here I thought we'd be ass-deep in demons forever." Varric stepped up, and Everly grinned.

"Not forever. Eventually you'd be neck deep, but that's all figurative anyways." She flapped her hand dismissively, and he shook his head, returning her smile.

 "Varric Tethras: rogue, storyteller, and occasionally, unwelcome tagalong." He winked at Cassandra, and Everly crossed her arms.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Neverland, but please just call me Everly."

"Neverland? That's a rather strange name." 

"To you. To me, the only 'normal' name here belongs to Cassandra. Even then, it's pretty rare back home." She shrugged. "We should get going, the numb is wearing off and I kinda don't want to have another 'flare' or whatever before we try to close the Breach."

She flounced off, hopping the wooden barricade even as Cassandra and Varric started arguing. Let them fall behind if they wanted, she knew where she was going. Solas was quick to follow. 

"My name is Solas, if there are to be introductions." She turned to look at him, walking backwards.

"Doesn't solas mean pride? What were your parents thinking?"

"I am surprised you know that." He looked at her slightly suspiciously, and she gave him a cheeky grin.

"I know quite a bit, for being just a  _shemlen_." She turned back around, before she fell and made an idiot of herself. Cassandra had caught up, and Varric was tagging behind slightly.

"Truly? A rare occurrance." Oh, now he was testing her. She smirked.

"I know how to greet formally and informally, I know how to say good bye, yes, no, I know the words for human, elf, and dwarf, and their plurals, although I don't know the word for qunari, if there is one. I know a few other phrases, like  _ma nuvenin_ and _Lethallan_. The basics that you pick up by listening for more than a few seconds and using context." She shrugged. "I could say the same of French, and Spanish." It wasn't impressive to her, but she hoped it would be to him. At least a little.

_I wondered what those languages were. Remarkably similar to Orlesian and Antivan._

_"I believe it. Weird, but believable. And quit rooting around in my head, if you want to know something, ask me."_

_Will do._

_"Liar."  
_

_Maybe._

         They reached the bottom of Rubble Mountain, as Everly cleverly dubbed it. After that was a narrow and steep path that had Everly humming to distract herself. Reaching the bottom of it only led to more demons, and Everly sighed before aiming for what she assumed was a "Greater" shade. Poor Cassandra was the only one to get up close and personal with the shades and wraith, but with two archers and a mage, they never got close enough to do real damage. 

"Glad you brought me now, Seeker?" Cassandra didn't grace him with an answer.

Passing a burning cabin, Everly paused, listening. Silence. She turned and caught up with the rest, who'd gotten several paces further. The river ended, leading to snow and stairs. Everly took the stairs two at a time, before diving out of the way and into the snow to avoid the shade that was gliding down the stairs to the others. Scrambling to her feet, she had her bow drawn and the arrow loosed before she realized that she hadn't aimed correctly, and instead of hitting one of the two remaining shades, it shattered harmlessly against the stone wall. Fuck. 

"This is not okay! Not okay at all!" She muttered, backing deeper into the cave as she fired at the shades. She killed one, but the other had backed her into a corner and was too close for her bow to be of any use. She dropped it, tackling the top-heavy demon's shoulders with a shriek. Grabbing a -thankfully- large rock nearby, she smashed it against the shade's head repeatedly, only stopping when it started to dissolve under her. She leaned back to brush her hair out of her eyes, and saw the other three, staring.

"What?" She huffed. Bashing brains in took a lot more effort than she thought. Or maybe it was just because it was a demon and not a human. 

"When we heard..." Varric trailed off, shaking his head. "Thought for sure you were a goner."

"Oh. I've been told I can be unnerving, but I've never been told I sounded like a murder victim." She shrugged, standing and grabbing her bow.

"Kid, 'unnerving' doesn't even begin to describe." She laughed.

"Oh yeah, you write. What would you use? Chilling? Bloodcurdling? Because I've heard both."

"Unnatural." She laughed even harder. When she got herself under control, she grinned at him.

"That was nothing. Let's hope you never hear me actually scream." Cassandra gave her signature [Disgusted Noise] and Everly looked at her.

"What?" One moment. Two. Her eyes widened. "Oh. Cass, Cassie,  _no._ Never." Flouncing was quickly becoming her favorite way of leaving a conversation, as it left the others forgetting the conversation and trying to catch up. 

"So kid, where are you from?" Varric asked, and Everly shrugged.

"A small village during the school year. When summer comes along, I'm nowhere and everywhere. Never in one place longer than a week."

"School year?" She glanced over to him.

"I forgot here is different from there. Yeah, during the fall, winter, and spring most of my day is spent learning. English, history, science, mathematics, and an elective. Last year, let's see, what'd I do?" She trailed off, thinking. "Language Arts, U.S. History, Biology. I was supposed to continue on and study either chemistry or physics, but I failed biology the year before. I did Algebra II, and I took a free hour, which I used for "wild survival" with a few other kids. That was hard to fight the school on, but I told them, you know, we're surrounded by forests, and hunting is our big thing. What if we get lost and have to survive on our own until someone finds us? Would they rather find our corpses or us, alive?" Her monologue was interrupted as more demons swooped down, so to speak, and she had to focus on the wraiths while the others tore into the shades.

_The monotony is tiring._

_"Yeah, what gives? I mean, I'm glad they're so managable, but like, I'm sure more than shades and wraiths got pulled through."_

_Who knows?_

"I hope Leliana made it through all this." Cassandra's worry was obvious.

"She's resourceful, Seeker." Varric replied.

"We will see for ourselves at the forward camp. We are almost there." They continued on, and when sounds of fighting reached them, Everly started running.

"Solas, if this thing can seal rifts, do you think it can disrupt them?" She asked, realizing he was keeping pace easily.

"Perhaps." She nodded, sprinting to pull ahead and once again threw herself into the middle of things, distracting the demons. The second the others crested the hill, though, she was mostly ignored. She threw her hand towards the rift, willing it to connect. This time, it didn't feel like it shut, instead like she'd pulled something through, even though nothing came out. Looking around, the demons seemed stunned, and the others made quick work of them, leaving her to close the rift. The numbness was back, and she sighed, shaking her hand. 

"So rude..." 

_I do not believe your hand has control over its feelings, let alone whether it goes numb or not._

_"I can still bitch about it!"_ Everly pouted. The gate opened, and she followed the rest into the forward camp. She could only hope this would be over soon.


	5. The Wrath of Heaven, Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chancellor Roderick needs a boot up his ass. Everly accidentally promises a song, despite her better judgement. They save the scouts, and Everly applies some false bravado.

They stepped through the gates onto a bridge, and Everly's attention immediately zoned in on Chancellor Roderick and Leliana. She frowned as bits of their conversation drifted to her, louder with each step.

"- no such thing." 

"The prisoner must get to the Temple of Sacred Ashes. It is our only chance." Everly thanked the stars that Leliana had a plan because the powers that be knew  _she_ sure as hell didn't. The game gave an outline, but this was the real deal as far as she could tell, and that meant there could be glaring differences. She'd keep the foreknowledge to herself as much as she could, thank you very much.

"You have already caused enough trouble without resorting to this excercise in futility." Everly just barely kept herself from scoffing out loud, although it was a very close call.

" _I_ have caused trouble?" 

"You, Cassandra, the Most Holy - haven't you all done enough already?" He finally noticed Everly and the others. "Ah, here they come."

Leliana turned the face the group, and Everly smiled as if the world  _wasn't_ ending.

"'Lo." She waved, and Leliana turned back to Roderick. 

"Chancellor Roderick, this is-"

"I know who she is." He glared at Everly, before turning to Cassandra. "I hereby order you to take this criminal to Val Royeaux to face execution."

 _'I hereby_ _order you to take the Jews to Auschwitz for gassing.'_ Everly thought mockingly, and Avalis, from the back of her mind, was filled with horror.

_If that was meant to be funny, you severely missed your mark! That was not okay!_

_"You seem to be picking up a lot of... me-ness, if that makes any sense."_

_I should hope not, with a sense of humor like yours!_

_"Hey! I find the normal stuff funny too! I just happen to have a bit of dark humor here and there."_

_Regardless, that was not okay._

"Justinia is  _dead!_ We must elect her replacement, and obey  _her_ orders on the matter." Everly was dragged back to reality.

"We need to close the Breach first. Everything else can wait until after. You know, when the world  _isn't_ ending."

" _You_ brought this on us in the first place!"

"Uh, try again, twit." Everly was more than done with this conversation. He sputtered indignantly, before turning to face Cassandra.

"Call a retreat Seeker. Our position here is hopless."

Cassandra shook her head. "We can stop this before it's too late."

"How? You won't survive long enough to reach the temple, even with all your soldiers."

"We must get to the temple. It's the quickest route."

Leliana cut in. "But not the safest. Our forces can charge as a distraction while we go through the mountains."

"We lost contact with an entire squad on that path. It's too risky."

"Listen to me, Abandon this now, before more lives are lost." Idiot. Just as Everly opened her mouth to respond, the Breach expanded, sending a flare through her hand. Cassandra turned to her.

"How do  _you_ think we should proceed?"

"Mountain pass, obviously." Cassandra nodded.

"Leliana. Bring everyone left in the valley. Everyone." They started off, even as Roderick spoke.

"On your head be the consequences, Seeker." Everly rolled her eyes. Such a dramatic idiot. The bridge ended in a snowy incline, and they eventually made it to the bottom of a ladder. Everly started climbing, humming as she went. When they all reached the top, Cassandra spoke.

"The tunnel should be just ahead. The path to the temple lies just beyond it."

Solas spoke up. “What manner of tunnel is this? A mine?”

“Part of an old mining complex. These mountains are full of such paths.”

“And your missing soldiers are in there somewhere?” Varric frowned, and Everly glanced back at him even as Solas responded.

“Along with whatever has detained them."

“We shall see soon enough.” Everly sighed.

"Well, aren't y'all just bright rays of sunshine?" Varric chuckled.

A ladder, a set of wooden steps, and another ladder found them at the tunnel's entrance, battling demons.

"Stupid fucking..." The last wraith fell, and Everly huffed.

"This must be what zombpocalypse fans feel like after those run things." She muttered, lowering her bow. They spent a lot of the walk in silence, something Everly was everything but used to, and she found herself humming. She'd stop everytime she got a look from one of the others, but a few beats would pass and she'd start in on a new song. 

"Are you ever quiet?" Varric finally spoke up, looking at her. She blushed in embarrassment.

"I'm used to music or conversation 24/7, sorry." At his look, she explained.

"Back home, I was constantly surrounded by music from the moment I woke up to the moment I went to sleep. Silence is a little disconcerting."

"What was it like?" He sounded disbelieving, but she launched into it anyways.

"My morning alarm was whatever my latest favorite song was. While I waited for the bus, I played music off of my phone. On the bus, the radio was playing whatever twenty songs were popular that week. In school, my English teacher always had something playing on his computer, and if he didn't, someone was probably trying to play Metallica on the little ukulele he had around." She smiled faintly at the memory of Big Rig's 'sick shredding' on it.

"The bus ride home had the radio, again, and when I got home, if my sister wasn't practising piano with our younger sisters, I had my record player going while I did chores, and I put the radio on before I went to bed, on a timer so it'd shut itself off after a while." 

"All that noise, but you don't like quiet?"

"Quiet means there's no distraction. Um..." She frowned, struggling to pick her words. "You know how you start thinking, and it all just swirls and overlaps and you can't separate one thought from another? And by the time you've finished saying one thought out loud, you're already five steps down the conversation?" He shook his head, and she shrugged.

"Music calms that. If I'm paying a little attention to the music, then I can focus the rest on what I'm doing. Some days are better than others." 

"So how many songs do you know?" She laughed.

"It's gotta be close to a hundred, at least. Why?"

"I almost want to hear some of them now." 

"Well, our music is hella different. The biggest difference I can think of is that most of the songs here tell a story from an outside point of view. Music like that back home is pretty rare. A lot of the music for them probably wouldn't be able to be made with the instruments here." 

"Oh, now you _gotta_ sing for us."

"I never said I was any good, I don't think you want bleeding ears." She grinned, even as a memory flitted to the surface.

- _He switched the car radio off, before turning in his seat to glare at her._

_"If we wanted to hear your singing, we would've fucking asked." She frowned, looking to her mother, who only sighed, changing lanes.-_

"Nonsense, you can't be that bad. Nobody's that bad." She gave a nervous laugh, shaking her head. 

"You'll have to get me drunk or sleep deprived to convince me to willingly sing. Humming's one thing, singing is totally different." 

"One song. One song, and I'll never ask again." He grinned at her. She gave him a suspicious look. 

"Never?" 

"Never." 

"Fine, but after this thing is taken care of." They had to halt their conversation to fight more demons, and Everly was grateful for the distraction.

When they finally made it to the exit, her humming died in her throat. There were the three scout corpses, laid across the path.

Varric sighed. “Guess we found the soldiers.”

“That cannot be all of them.” Cassandra was adamant, and Everly was already looking around their surroundings.

“So the others could be holed up ahead?” Everly thought he didn't sound very hopeful.

“Our priority must be the Breach. Unless we seal it soon, no one is safe.” 

“I’m leaving _that_ to the kid with the glowing hand.”

The party continued forward down a rocky pathway covered in snow. The frizzing feeling in her hand made her antsy.

"There's a rift ahead, they may be there." She hurried along the path sighing in relief when she saw the soldiers. The lieutenant noticed them.

“Lady Cassandra!”

“You’re alive!” She sounded much happier now.

“Just barely.” The first wave was easy enough, but when the two terrors spawned, Everly watched them warily even as she disrupted the rift, then sealed it when they died.

“Sealed, as before. You are becoming quite proficient at this.” She gave Solas a small, triumphant smile. "I would hope so."

“Let’s hope it works on the big one.” Varric muttered as Everly turned to Cassandra and the soldiers.

“Thank the Maker you finally arrived, Lady Cassandra. I don’t think we could have held out much longer.”

"Thank our prisoner, Lieutenant. She insisted we come this way.”

“The prisoner? Then you…?” The lieutenant turned to Everly.

“If it was possible to save you, I had to at least try.” She shrugged.

“Then you have my sincere gratitude.”

Cassandra stepped back into the conversation.

“The way into the valley behind us is clear for the moment. Go, while you still can.”

“At once.” The Lieutenant gestured to the other soldiers. “Quickly, let’s move!”

Solas leaned against his staff, bracing against the ground. “The path ahead appears to be clear of demons as well.”

Cassandra nodded.

 “Let’s hurry, before that changes." She turned and started down the path. “Down the ladder. That’s the way to the temple.”

They headed what Everly thought was west down the hill, climbed down two ladders, before then continuing down a steep pathway covered with wooden boards.

“So… holes in the fade don’t just _accidentally_ happen right?” For a man that employs words for a living, Everly thought he was rather blunt with his questions.

“If enough magic is brought to bear, it _is_ possible.” Solas replied, and Everly frowned. She'd never actually finished playing Awakening, but those tears had looked a lot like the rifts now that she thought about it.

“But there are easier ways to make things explode.”

“That is true.”

Cassandra cut in, efficiently killing the conversation, at least temporarily.

“We will consider _how_ this happened once the immediate danger is past.” They continued down the path, drawing ever closer to the temple ruins. The closer they got, the more twisted and frizzy her nerves got. She was so not ready for this. She took a deep breath though, and put her thoughts to the side for now.


	6. The Wrath of Heaven, Part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Breach gets sealed. Temporarliy, at least.

They approached the temple, and Everly sighed, sad to see it so thouroughly destroyed.

"The Temple of Sacred Ashes." Solas' voice was quiet, but she heard him all the same.

“What’s left of it.”

Cassandra gestured to a rather empty spot, void of the sprawling pattern of bodies.

“That is where you walked out the Fade and our soldiers found you. They said a woman was in the rift behind you. No one knows who she was.”

There were a bunch of burned -and some yet still- corpses and scattered bones surrounding the area. Everly tried not to look.

Finally Cassandra led them in, and after they stepped into the open... Everly hesitated to call it a basin, but that was a much more pleasant word than crater, they all looked up.

Varric whistled.

“The breach _is_ a long way up.” Footsteps from behind alerted them to Leliana and her soldiers. Leliana seemed relieved enough.

“You’re here! Thank the Maker.” Cassandra turned to Leliana.

"Leliana, have your men take up positions around the temple.” Leliana nodded and walked away to give directions to the throng of soldiers near the entrance. Cassandra glanced at the rift, before looking at 

“This is your chance to end this. Are you ready?” Everly shrugged.

“I’ll definitely try, but I don’t even know if I can reach that, much less close it.”

 

“No. This rift was the first and is the key. Seal it, and perhaps we seal the Breach.” She glanced at Solas, then shrugged. 

"Y'all know more than I do." Cassandra nodded.

“Then let’s find a way down."

Leliana followed them up some steps, and the path circled down to the rift. Everly looked around, eyeing everything nervously. Could her hands shake any more? She shoved them in her hoodie pocket. They didn't get very far before the Fade... echo, was the word Solas used, if she remembered right. It echoed.

“Now is the hour of our victory. Bring forth the sacrifice.” Cassandra looked around for the source.

“What are we hearing?”

“At a guess: The person who created the Breach.” They passed two archers in position, overlooking the rift. Everly glanced at the ground, and stumbled backwards, having almost stepped in red lyrium.

"Jesus fuck!"

Varric eyed it warily. “You know this stuff is red lyrium, Seeker.”

“I see it, Varric.”

“But what it’s _doing_ here?”

“Magic could have drawn on lyrium beneath the temple, corrupted it…” Everly frowned at Solas.

"Corrupted makes me think 'Blight.'" Varric shook his head.

"Well, it’s evil. Whatever you do don’t touch it.”

“Keep the sacrifice still.” Everly jumped, startled. 

“Someone help me!” Cassandra sounded almost... distraught.

“That is Divine Justinia’s voice!”

They reached the end of the path and Everly rushed ahead, jumping down into the crater.

"Meet me in the motherfucking pit, bitch!" 

_Such... colorful phrases._

_"Oh hush, technically I'm quoting my friends verbatim."_

_Still uncouth._

_"Literally no one cares except for you right now."_

Everly's marked hand flared, and she frowned, flexing it. The rest of the group caught up to where she stood just in time to hear more echoes.

“Someone help me!” And then Everly's voice, albeit rather high pitched and shaky, rang out.

“Leave the old lady alone! Pick on somebody your own size!” Cassandra glanced at Everly.

“That was your voice. Most Holy called out to you. But…” Bright light flashed, and Everly covered her eyes, hissing in pain. _Stupid photosensitivity_. Although, light that bright probably would have hurt anyone. Spectral bits of light formed a scene. Divine Justinia floating, while being held in place by red energy wrapped around her arms. A large dark figure with glowing red eyes loomed over her. And there Everly was, rushing in without a plan like she always did.

"Leave the old lady alone! Pick on somebody your own size!”

“Run while you can! Warn them!”  

“We have an intruder.” The ghostly image of Corypheus flickered. “Kill her. Now.”

Another flash of white light left Everly with the beginnings of a raging headache. Cassandra rounded on her.

“You _were_ there! Who attacked? And the Divine, is she…? Was this vision true? What are we seeing?” Everly cowered backwards, hands up. 

“I don’t remember!” Solas, calm as could be, interrupted.

“Echoes of what happened here. The Fade bleeds into this place.” He turned to face the rift, frowning. “This rift is not sealed, but it is closed… albeit temporarily. I believe with the mark, the rift can be opened and then sealed properly and safely. However, opening the rift will likely attract attention from the other side.” Cassandra nodded, having been given a goal to focus on seemed to calm her.

“That means demons. Stand ready!”

The soldiers and archers readied their weapons, and Everly had to make the concious effort to not start hyperventilating. She shook out her hand, and when she held it out to open the rift, there was no hiding the extreme shaking. The rift pulsed, then burst open. Everything was quiet for a moment, until it pulsed again, and a pride demon stepped out.

_"We're_  so _dead_." Cassandra's voice rang out, and Everly immediately set to disrupting the rift.

“Now!” The demon mostly ignored her, more intent on the ones that were actually attacking it. The rift twisted, and the demon hit the ground.

“The demon is vulnerable – now!” It was only a few moments, but they seemed to do quite a bit of damage. Electricity rippled over the demon's form, and several smaller demons spilled from the rift.

“More coming through the rift!” The archers made quick work of the shades, and not one made it anywhere near her. Had she left the game on casual or something the last time she played? She decided not to complain. It only took one more try, the defenseless pride demon staying down longer the second time she disrupted the rift. She didn't see who dealt the killing blow, but she felt the rift twist again, and this time she tried to shut it. Cassandra had the same thought, clearly.

“Now! Seal the rift!” Everly rolled her eyes even as the rift slowly closed. It went pretty well, until it finally shut and the effort caught up to her. She didn't even feel herself hit the ground.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time passes wonky in the Fade. Solas comes to find Everly.

Waking up in the Fade was far different than she expected. It wasn't a sudden transition from awake to "awake," instead she drifted on the edges until she "woke up." She was in her cave again, high tide swirling around her knees. She looked around.

"Avalis?" 

 _Behind you, Everly._ She spun around, the water splashing. Avalis merely smiled, as if startling people was only merely amusing.

"Why would you do that? That's not funny." She pouted, crossing her arms. 

 _I never said it was._ Everly scoffed, before changing the subject.

"Are we stuck in here? Or no?" Avalis glanced outside. 

 _Why don't you try?_ Everly scrunched up her face.

"Because I don't wanna end up in someone else's dream. It was bad enough back home when I couldn't control where I ended up, but here, I can at least stay in my own... hub? Area?" She shook her head. "Is it possible to change it?"

 _Try it._ Everly frowned, but shut her eyes, trying to decide. Water disappeared, and sand underfoot turned to rough carpet. She opened her eyes, and she was in her room, late in the afternoon, if the sunset outside her window left any doubt. She grinned. 

"Wicked chill." Avalis glanced around.

_Are most dwellings like this?_

"I guess? I dunno, everybody decorates their room differently, if they're allowed." She shrugged. "Hey, wanna see where I went to school?" 

_Why not? It is a new place._

"Actually, my great-grandpa went to school there, so it's not new, but whatevs." The change was much faster, carpet to tiling, the hum of flourescant lights filling her ears as her room changed to the main room of the school.

"This is where I went to school until second grade. When my great-grandpa came here, it was only this room. When I got here, they'd already added the wing over there," She pointed to a set of double doors. "And they'd added those two rooms there. The one furthest is where I had second grade with Mrs. Reynolds. She's the one that told my mom I was 'off.'" She pointed to the two doors opposite to the wing. 

 _Off?_ Avalis' confusion was painted across her face clearly.

"Yeah, mom took me to a psych dude, dunno if he was a psychologist or psychiatrist. Turns out I had ADHD, and they put me on meds. I got pretty... I'd say robotic, but you'd probably say Tranquil. I wasn't me." She shrugged. "I couldn't keep my weight on, so they took me off my meds. They never taught me coping methods though, so the stuff that didn't bother me before started to, and I took to stress eating." She snorted. "I went from a skeleton to nothing but chub in a month." She crossed the empty room, footsteps echoing.

" _Anyways,_ depending on what time it was, this was either the cafeteria, the library," she pointed to the three bookshelves in a dusty corner. "The gym, or the music room." She pushed through a set of double doors, stepping out onto asphalt.

"This is the playground. Kinda obvious once you look around." She grinned. "I scraped my hands and knees playing jump-rope games and hopscotch, but double dutch was my jam." She glanced at where a hopscotch diagram lay, faded blue chalk next to a four squares pod.

"I broke my wrist once, falling out of that tree. Then the tree over there, I set a fire behind once. Still don't remember how." She headed over to the playset, pointing to things as she went.

"I scraped a lot of skin off my stomach after falling off that see-saw. Those monkey bars? I was hanging by my knees and fell headfirst, hit hard. Knocked myself out for the entire recess." She paused. "Oh! I remember when I hopped that fence!" She pointed to a fence of rusted metal, where fog obscured everything beyond it. "I cut the hell out of the back of my thigh. Blood everywhere. I got the frisbee back, though! And over in that field! I knocked my front two teeth out playing soccer, and then I broke my nose playing Duck-Duck-Goose the day after! Fun times." 

_You were a very... accident prone child, then?_

"Accident prone? Honey, if you could get hurt, I did." She pointed to the wooden tower, ten feet in the air. "I jumped off that once, broke my ankle. We were playing Bloody Murder, and I was desperate to not get tagged." She laughed, then gasped.

"Hey, do you like music?" She hadn't even finished her statement before the playground melted into an empty pavilion, row after row of countless seats empty, wrapped around a stage. Devoid of performers, music still blared through the air.

_"I don't wanna ever feel,_

_like I did that day_

_but take me to the place I love,_

_take me all the way."_

Everly frowned. "I never saw Red Hot Chilli Peppers, so why are they playing?"

"Perhaps you are attached to that... song?" A new voice joined. Everly spun, and came face to face with Solas.

"Hi? Why are you here?"

_Because maybe you should wake up?_

"Indeed. You have been here longer than you seem to realize." He raised an eyebrow at her. Avalis shoved Everly towards Solas lightly. 

_You have things that need to be done. Go._

Everly frowned, crossing her arms and stomping a foot childishly.

"I dun' wanna!" She pouted even as she let the memory of the pavilion fall from her mind. "How long have I actually been out?"

"I started searching after three days. It's been six, now."

"Oh. Makes sense, I guess?" She shrugged. "Why did it take so long?"

"Everytime I was almost there, you left." She smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry. So uh... How do I wake up? Like, wake up wake up, not wake up in the Fade wake up?"

"You merely have to wish it." She turned to Avalis.

"Next time, I'll show you an amusement park!" And she woke up.


	8. The Threat Remains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everly wakes up.

Everly rolled right out of bed, hitting the ground hard.

"Uuf. Fun. Not." She slowly eased herself into a standing position, stretching. There was a box on a small table, and Everly glanced at it in curiosity before realizing she was in the "inquisitorial jammies." She looked down at herself.

"Such fashion. Much wow." She grimaced, then paled. Where had her clothes gone? Who'd changed her? She shook her head, refocusing. No harm, no foul, after all. She'd just have to talk to whomever to get her clothes back. If she remembered right, Cassandra would want to speak to her. In the... Chantry? She shrugged slightly, before turning about in search of a mirror. Her hair was probably a mess.

A bit of reflective glass proved her right. Some of her hair was snarled flat to the side of her head, and the rest seemed to think turning into a clown's afro was acceptable behavior. She spent a good twenty minutes trying to completely straighten out her hair, but she ended up with a sore scalp and frizzy triangle-hair. At least she still had her tie-back to wrestle her hair into a braid, small strands still escaping it's hold. She regretted getting her hair layered. Checking to make sure her face was at least presentable - it was, to her surprise - she squared her shoulders and swung the door open, immediately regretting it as a large crowd snapped to attention. Her Xbox hadn't rendered this many people! She pressed forward, ignoring the hushed whispers as she made her way along the path, rounding the tavern to make a bee-line to the Chantry.

Once inside, Everly sighed, leaning against the wall. Way too many people. She kicked away from the wall, ignoring a Sister's glare and slowly approaching the far end of the hall, where a heavy wooden door muffled an argument.

“-Val Royeaux... to be tried by... Divine.”

“I do not... guilty.” That was Cassandra.

"The prisoner failed, Seeker. The Breach... you know, she intended... way.” Oh, lovely. Chancellor Roder-dick.

“I do not believe that.”

“That is not for you to decide. Your duty is to-” Everly flung the door open, wincing when it hit the wall and bounced back.

"Oops. Door was lighter than I thought. I-" She was interrupted by Roderick.

“Chain her. I want her prepared for travel to the capital for trial.” Cassandra cut across, gesturing towards the door.

“Disregard that, and leave us.”

The guards saluted to Cassandra and left, Everly stepping out of their way.

“You walk a dangerous line, Seeker.” _'Aw, does poor baby Roder-dick have his panties in a twist?'_ Everly scowled at him even as Cassandra responded.

“The Breach is stable, but it is still a threat. I will not ignore it.”

"Look here sweetheart," She spat at him. "I did everything I could to seal that damn thing. It almost _killed_ me. I'd love nothing more than to seal it and try to find a way back home. So if you're just going to stand here, in our way time after time again, trying to impede or stop us entirely? You better fucking sleep with one eye open." He paled, and Leliana pressed forward.

“Someone was behind the explosion at the Conclave. Someone Most Holy did not expect. Perhaps they died with the others – or have allies who yet live.” Roderick reddened in anger.

“ _I_ am a suspect?”

“You, and many others.”

"But _not_ the prisoner.” Cassandra shook her head.

“I heard the voices in the temple. The Divine called to her for help.” His face twisted.

“So her survival, that _thing_ on her hand – all a coincidence?”

“Providence. The Maker sent her to us in our darkest hour.”

"Woah, woah, hold up. I- no! I'm not some god-given miracle at the last second!" She waved her hands in front of her as if warding away the thought. "If your Maker had sent someone, it _definitely_ wouldn't be me. It'd be someone like the Warden, or hell, even Hawke! Not. Me." Cassandra looked at her.

“No matter what you are, or what you believe, you are exactly what we needed when we needed it.” Leliana, who had melted into the shadows, spoke up.

“The Breach remains and your mark is our only hope of closing it.”

“This is not for you to decide.”

Cassandra slammed a book down on the table. Everly eyed it idly. It was rather short, as far as comparing it to her normal reading went.

“You know what this is, Chancellor? A writ from the Divine, granting us authority to act. As of this moment, I declare the Inquisition reborn.” Cassandra backed Roderick up against the wall, jabbing him in the chest.

“We will close the Breach, we will find those responsible, and we will restore order with or without your approval.”

Rodericksputtered angrily, before storming out. Leliana turned to Everly.

“This is the Divine’s directive: Rebuild the Inquisition of old. Find those who will stand against the chaos." She sighed. "We aren’t ready. We have no leader, no numbers, and now no Chantry support.”

Cassandra shook her head. “But we have no choice: We must act now. With you at our side." Everly tilted her head thoughtfully.

"Ordo ab chao... " she muttered, before nodding. "I'm down." Cassandra held out her hand, and Everly shook it. She guessed this was where the cutscene in the game played. Instead, she was told she was "free to go." She quickly made her escape, cold air blasting her in the face as she slipped through the Chantry's main doors.

* * *

 

It hadn't been too long before Cassandra found her again, and soon they were walking through the Chantry hall. Everly glanced down at her hand.

“Does it trouble you?”

"Hah?" She looked up at Cassandra. "Oh, nah. It's fizzy, but nothing bad. Why?"

“What’s important is that your mark is now stable, as is the Breach. You’ve given us time, and Solas believes that a second attempt might succeed – provided the mark has more power. The same level of power used to open the Breach in the first place. That is not easy to come by.”

"Anything worth doing won't be easy." She huffed. "I'm not looking forward to any of this, but damn if it won't make a hell of a story for the grandkids." She grinned.

“Hold on to that sense of humor.” They entered the War Room, where three people were clearly waiting for them. Cassandra gestured to Cullen, and flashes of him in the previous games rushed through her mind. She frowned.

“May I present Commander Cullen, leader of the Inquisition’s forces.” Cullen tipped his head in acknowledgement.

“Such as they are. We lost many soldiers in the valley, and I fear many more before this is through.” Next was Josephine.

“This is lady Josephine Montilyet, our ambassador and chief diplomat.”

“I’ve heard much. A pleasure to meet you at last.”

"I'm sure the honor is mine." She gave Josephine a small smile. Cassandra carried on.

“And of course you know Sister Leliana.”

“My position here involves a degree of…”

“She is our spymaster.”

“Yes. Tactfully put, Cassandra.”

"Impressive titles. I almost feel useless." She teased. "Cassandra tells me you have a plan?"

Cassandra stepped forward. “I mentioned that your mark needs more power to close the Breach for good.”

“Which means we must approach the rebel mages for help.” Leliana stepped up to the table.

“And I still disagree. The Templars could serve just as well.” Everly rolled her eyes.

“We need power, Commander. Enough magic poured into that mark–”

“Might destroy us all. Templars could suppress the breach, weaken it so–” Leliana scoffed.

“Pure speculation.”

“ _I_ was a Templar. I know what they’re capable of.” Everly cut in, slamming her hands on the table.

"And so was Meredith! But look at what she did! Orsino was a mage, and look what he did. Do _not_ act like one group is higher and mightier than the other." She snarled, before stepping back, crossing her arms and tucking her chin to her chest. Josephine fretted with her board, sighing.

“Unfortunately, neither group will even speak to us yet. The Chantry has denounced the Inquisition – and you, specifically.”

"Oh yay, excommunicated by a religion that ain't mine, oh how the wound stings." She huffed.

“Some are calling you the ‘Herald of Andraste,’ and that frightens the Chantry. The remaining Clerics have declared it blasphemy, and we heretics for harboring you.”

“Chancellor Roderick’s doing, no doubt.” Everly was sure her eyes would get stuck if she rolled them any harder. Josephine glanced at her board.

“It limits our options. Approaching the mages or templars for help is currently out of the question.”

"I dunno who thought calling me of all people the 'Herald of Andraste' was a good idea, but they've clearly lost their mind." Everly shook her head.

“People saw what you did at the temple, how you stopped the Breach from growing. They have also heard about the woman seen in the rift when we first found you. They believe that was Andraste."

“Even if we tried to stop that view from spreading–”

Leliana spoke up. “Which we have not.”

“The point is, everyone is talking about you.” Cullen glanced her way.

“It’s quite the title, isn’t it? How do you feel about that?”

"They're beyond stupid if they think I'm the Herald of anything."

“I’m sure the Chantry would agree.”

“People are desperate for a sign of hope. For some, you’re that sign.” Josephine frowned.

“And to others, a symbol of everything that’s gone wrong.” Leliana turned to face Everly, and Everly stepped back slightly.

 “There is something you can do. A Chantry Cleric by the name Mother Giselle has asked to speak to you. She is not far, and knows those involved far better than I. Her assistance could be invaluable.” Everly grimaced. 

"I'll talk to her, I guess. Something tells me this won't be as easy as it seems."

“You’ll find Mother Giselle tending to the wounded in the Hinterlands near Redcliffe.” Cullen spoke up as Leliana gestured to the map.

“Look for other opportunities to expand the Inquisition’s influence while you’re there.”

“We need agents to extend our reach beyond this valley, and you’re better suited than anyone to recruit them.” Cassandra nodded thoughtfully.

“In the meantime, let’s think of other options. I won’t leave this all to the Herald.” Everly shook her head.

"I don't know what needs to be done before I can head out, but I'm ready to go whenever. Just let me know." With that, she turned and left, striding across the hall quickly and bursting into the outside world. She needed to get away for a bit.

 


	9. Chapter 9

It was a straight shot through town, through the gates, and out onto the iced over lake. Cold wind whipped around and through her, it felt like. She sat in the middle of the ice, staring at the Breach, glowing ominously in the sky. She wasn't sure how long she sat there, but the cold seeped in, and she quickly became numb. All she knew was her mind was blissfully quiet for once. Not silent, never silent, but it was quiet. She could finally hear herself think. She laughed. She was sitting in what was supposed to be a fictional universe, on the track to what would be a powerful position if she played her cards right. And why? Because she'd somehow made a deal with an actual, _honest to god demon._ By Chantry standards, shouldn't she be a giant blob of flesh rampaging and destroying villages?

_Perhaps._

_"Avalis! You're back! Where'd you go?"_

_I didn't go anywhere, I was just quiet. You seem like you need it._

_"Eh. Noise is nothing new. Although, it was nice, thank you."_ Quiet fell between them, and Everly sighed, hauling herself to her feet.

"Time to be useful." She briskly made her way to Adan's hut, breezing past Solas. She stepped in, shutting the door mostly.

"Lo, is there anything you need done? I find myself with quite idle hands." She grinned, bouncing slightly on her toes. Quickly, she was sent on her way to search for notes. Task after task left her busy, and over the next few days, it was a common occurrence to see the Herald running from one building to another, or hauling ass from outside the walls to Adan's hut, bundles of herbs in hand.

She came to a screeching halt outside Adan's hut, stepping inside.

"Here's s'more elfroot. Is there anything else-"

"Cassandra asked me to send you to her. Something about the Hinterlands." He cut her off, and she nodded, already halfway out the door. A quick jog found her inside the Chantry, and she quickly found Cassandra next to the door to the war room.

"Yo, Adan said you needed me?" Cassandra turned to her.

"Yes... Preparations for the Hinterlands are complete, all that is left is to actually leave."

"Oh, cool. Are you coming along?" Cassandra nodded.

"If you wish."

"Nice, I think they'd listen to you more than they would me."

"Give me time to fetch my things, perhaps you should invite others along. Let's meet at the gates?" At Everly's nod, Cassandra strode off, and Everly calmly made her way to the heavy doors as well, although as soon as she stepped outside, she took off, flying down the path towards where she remembered seeing Varric.

"Hey, Varric!" She called, skidding to a stop in front of the fire he stood next to. "I'm off to the Hinterlands with Cassandra. Wanna come with?" She grinned, cheeks red and chest heaving.

"You're not gonna ask Chuckles?" her smile fell a little, but not enough to turn to a frown.

"I get the feeling we'd just spend the whole trip being lectured about this and that, but yeah, I'm heading that way."

"Sure, why not. A chance to annoy the Seeker shouldn't be taken lightly." He chuckled, and she shook her head.

"Some how, I think this'll be more fun than it should be. I gotta go ask Solas and grab my stuff, meet us at the gate in like, fifteen? Twenty?" Varric nodded, and Everly was off, grabbing her bag from the cabin she'd stayed in, then booked it to Solas' cabin. She knocked on the door, and waited. The door swung open.

"Yes?"

"Cass, Varric, and I are heading out to the Hinterlands, you down?" He gave her an odd look.

"Down?" She rolled her eyes, giving him a small grin.

"It's like dealing with old people again. Would you like to come with us? We're meeting at the gate in like, twenty minutes." She shrugged.

"I shall meet you there." She nodded and started her rounds, letting those she'd dealt with the past few days know she'd be gone for a while.

"Eirnansal, check. Sister Amy, check. Reed and Lily, check. Adelaide, check..." She mumbled to herself, running through her list a third time to just make sure she hadn't forgotten anyone. She stopped, nearly tripping over herself.

"Fuck! I forgot to tell Allen!" She dashed back to the healer's tents, looking for bright red hair. She spotted him on his way to the tent, along the path from Adan's hut.

"Allen!" He grinned at her.

"You haven't left yet?" At her momentarily confused face, he continued. "Adan told me."

"Yeah..." She stretched the word, mind working overtime to catch up.

"You should get going. I can see your companions from here, they're at the gate."

"Oh, shit! Imma be late! _Fuck me!_ _"_ She took off, pack bouncing harshly against her back, and he called after her, laughing.

"Good luck!" She turned, running backwards awkwardly as she flashed him a peace sign accompanied by a grin, before she turned back round, booking for the gate. She arrived quickly, skidding to a stop.

"...'Lo." She grinned nervously. "Y'all ready t'go?"

"We wouldn't be here yet if we weren't, kid."

"Right, let's go then." She took a deep breath, staring out through the gates along the path, till it curved out of site.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is kinda short, sorry about that. Kinda felt like I should end it there though, cause otherwise it'd end up getting unwieldy and out of hand. The next one will be in the Hinterlands though, the land of a thousand quests, lol.  
> I have a question for you guys; I feel like this would be better written in first person. Would you rather I rewrote the earlier chapters in first before moving on, or just keep on keeping on and start from here? Or should I just keep writing in third?


End file.
